KaiserWaltzer
by Nami - Starla
Summary: Draco toma una decisión y su destino cambia completamente. Un viaje le llevará hasta lo más hermoso. Una noche de tormenta le despertará de su sueño
1. Primer tiempo

**Kaiser-Waltzer**

**Primer tiempo**

Narcissa Malfoy había disfrutado de un delicioso paseo por sus jardines. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, poco a poco su mansión había vuelto a ser lo que era. Los jardines estaban cada día más hermosos.

Narcissa cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa del crepúsculo le acariciara el rostro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Su mirada se había detenido en una figura recortada contra la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Una mano se posó suavemente en su brazo. Narcissa apartó la mirada de la ventana y buscó las pupilas de su esposo, Lucius. Él le regaló una sonrisa. En su mirada, ella vio el mismo dolor que sentía ella. Su hijo no había sido el mismo desde el fin de la guerra. Y los dos se culpaban por ello.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco Malfoy al ver a sus padres abrazados bajo el sol poniente. Desde que la guerra había terminado, Draco había pasado mucho tiempo observando. Había descubierto muchas cosas. Una de las más maravillosas era el amor que aún conservaban sus padres. Draco nunca había tenido a sus padres por una pareja cariñosa, más bien al contrario. Pero, tras observarles juntos, descubrió que el amor que los unía era más profundo de lo que se podía explicar. Entre Lucius y Narcissa había un lazo poderoso, irrompible. Se comprendían y se respetaban, y también se amaban. No necesitaban expresárselo, porque lo sabían. Lo sabían con solo mirarse.

Draco suspiró. Le gustaría encontrar algún día un amor así. Pero lo tenía por imposible. El amor de sus padres era un amor nacido de años de convivencia, de frente común ante la vida. Juntos habían construido una fortuna, una familia. Juntos habían luchado por ella y juntos habían podido salvarla. Hacía falta mucho valor para ello. Y Draco dudaba tenerlo.

Desde el fin de la guerra, su existencia se había reducido a poco más que la de un fantasma. La mayoría, por no decir todos, de sus antiguos conocidos le rechazaban, unos por mortífago, otros por traidor. Pocos eran los que aún le mantenían la palabra. Poco le importaba. No quería hablar. No quería amigos.

En realidad, no sabía lo que quería. Había pasado media vida con unas creencias. Ahora, éstas estaban reducidas a cenizas. Estaba confuso. De pequeño, en ocasiones dudaba de si lo que le habían enseñado que era lo correcto era realmente lo correcto. Con los años, aceptó esas enseñanzas, a falta de otras, aunque nunca terminaron de gustarle. Ahora, esos valores se habían esfumado, pero Draco no creía que fuera tan sencillo "pasarse al otro lado".

El rubio se apartó de la ventana y paseó la mirada por la habitación. La había convertido en su estudio particular. La había llenado de libros y mapas, para entretenerse e intentar encontrar algún camino. Había leído a historiadores, filósofos, teóricos y pensadores. Había examinado las creencias del mundo mágico, y también las muggles. Y se sentía incluso más confuso que antes.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un objeto. Un globo terráqueo. Era un objeto familiar, una herencia de algún pariente. Se acerco para verlo. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de algo: estaba bastante desfasado. En Europa se encontraban los Imperios Alemán y Austrohúngaro. Europa había cambiado mucho. Ya no había imperios, Europa había cambiado. Y lo seguía haciendo. En unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, el mapa Europeo había cambiado drásticamente, y la sociedad se había visto forzada a observar, aceptar y sustituir creencias y valores con cierta rapidez.

Draco esbozó una triste sonrisa: la historia reciente europea le recordaba a la suya personal. Eso le dio una idea.

- Quiero irme – anunció el rubio durante la cena. Sus padres lo miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Irte? – a Narcissa le tembló la voz.

- Sí, irme. Quiero irme de aquí. Necesito irme de aquí. Alejarme de todo esto durante una temporada.

- ¿Quieres ir a la casa de la costa? ¿O a la de las montañas? – sugirió su padre.

- En realidad, tenía pensado irme un poco más lejos.

- ¿A visitar a los primos de Irlanda, quizás?

- No – Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Quiero ir a Europa.

- ¿A Europa?

- Sí, a Europa. A Alemania, a Austria, a Francia… quiero ver toda Europa. Quiero conocer su historia y su gente.

Narcissa percibió la sonrisa de su hijo y el brillo en sus ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que el joven estaba dispuesto a vivir.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, cariño. Decide qué día tienes pensado marcharte y tu padre y yo haremos todo lo posible para prepararlo todo.

Dos semanas más tarde, Draco se despidió de sus padres. Los preparativos habían sido algo caóticos. Draco, en contra de los deseos de sus padres, decidió viajar de la forma más muggle posible. Tampoco quiso hacer un plan determinado. Se limitó a comprar un billete de avión a Venecia y a preparar una bolsa de viaje con algo de ropa, diccionarios de alemán, francés e italiano (de niño le habían hecho aprender alemán y francés, pero apenas lo recordaba) y una gran cantidad de mapas y guías turísticas. Había decidido dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y disfrutar de lo que Europa pudiera ofrecer. La elección de Italia como primer destino había sido casual: fue la primera guía que compró.

Cuando por fin pudo pisar el suelo veneciano, Draco sintió que toda su energía se renovaba. Sabía que estaba tomando el camino correcto.


	2. Segundo tiempo

**Kaiser-Waltzer**

**Nota importante:**

Esta parte viene con banda sonora :P Cuando veáis un número [así], poned la canción indicada. No es obligatorio, pero mejora la historia.

Dado que NO permite poner enlaces, tendréis que poner los titulos en YouTube :( Lo siento, no depende de mí.

1. El vals de las flores - Tchaikovsky

2. Beauty and the Beast - Challenger Orchestra Disney Performance

3. Kaiser-Walts - J. Strauss (hijo)

**Segundo tiempo**

Venecia era una ciudad hermosa e inagotable. Tras casi tres semanas en ella, Draco no se cansaba de visitar los cafés, cruzar los puentes y recorrer las calles.

Aquella era noche deliciosa. Una suave brisa transportaba las notas musicales de algún concierto. [1] Draco se dirigió hacia la plaza San Marcos. Allí, algunas cafeterías (probablemente, las más caras que Draco había encontrado en su vida) tenían pequeños grupos de músicos, generalmente cuartetos o quintetos de cuerda, representando todo tipo de piezas, casi todas música clásica o romántica. Draco disfrutaba especialmente sentándose con un café y viendo a las parejas, mientras escuchaba la dulce música.

Aquella noche deliciosa marcaría un antes y un después en su vida, pero Draco aún no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que era una noche particularmente hermosa. El quinteto de cuerda que estaba escuchando llevaba un buen rato interpretando valses, probablemente debido a la generosa propina que un joven italiano, intentando ligarse a una rubia de aspecto norteamericano, les había dado.

Draco sonrió ante los intentos del joven y la admiración de la chica, impresionada por el despliegue de romanticismo. Lo cierto era que en aquella ciudad se respiraba un ambiente romántico especial. Poco a poco, la plaza se fue llenando de parejas. Jóvenes que disfrutaban de un amor de verano, recién casado de luna de miel, parejas mayores recordando sus inicios… Sólo dos personas permanecían solas: Draco y una joven que escuchaba los valses con deleite. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y ella le regaló la sonrisa más bonita que Draco recordaba haber visto.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven se acercó. Draco supo desde el primer momento que se dirigía hacia él. Ella tenía fijos sus ojos azules en los suyos. Su cabello dorado reflejaba la luz de la luna y se movía al compás de unos pasos sincronizados con la música. Sus movimientos se amoldaban perfectamente a la canción que sonaba. Toda ella era una evocación de la sensualidad y la belleza. Draco no podía, ni quería, apartar la mirada de ella.

Sin romper el contacto visual establecido entre sus pupilas, ella se sentó en la única silla libre de la plaza: la que quedaba en la mesa del rubio, una silla que él mismo, con un ligero gesto, le ofreció. Ambos permanecieron así, mirándose, hablando sin hablarse, hasta que la pieza terminó.

- Gracias por dejar que me siente aquí - su voz pronunció las palabras en un inglés casi perfecto. Su acento, marcado, pero suave, le indicó a Draco que la joven no era ni inglesa ni italiana.

- Es un placer disfrutar de tan grata compañía.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa, y ambos guardaron silencio cuando la siguiente pieza empezó a sonar. Los ojos de Draco brillaron al escucharla musitar la letra de la canción. Aunque la pieza le sonaba, no entendía lo que ella cantaba. Sus palabras pertenecían a un idioma parecido al alemán. [2]

- _Wandel nur zu zweit, eh es sich verschließt, erst war beiden bang, dann ganz ohne Zwang…_

La canción terminó. Ella, consciente de que él no la entendía, tradujo la letra.

- _Algo entre los dos, cambia sin querer, nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción…_

Jamás una canción había encajado tan bien en la vida de ambos.

- Bonita voz.

- Años de estudio. ¿Gran Bretaña o Estados Unidos?

- Inglaterra. ¿Alemania o Austria?

- Viena. ¿Qué hace un atractivo inglés sólo en una plaza tan romántica?

- Lo mismo que una hermosa austríaca.

- Disfrutar de la música.

- Y de la compañía.

Las primeras notas de la siguiente melodía empezaron a sonar. [3]

- Este es el vals más hermoso que nadie haya compuesto - comentó ella.

Draco se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella, tras un par de segundos, comprendió y, tomándola, se dejó conducir por el rubio hacia una zona un poco más despejada.

Ambos bailaron al compás de aquel vals, el favorito de ella y ahora de él. Draco no había sentido aquello antes. Ya no había confusión. Lo pasado, había quedado olvidado. Sólo existían él, ella y la música. Ella atrapó su mirada durante todo el tiempo que duró el vals, y ambos leyeron en los ojos del otro todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Aquella fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. La noche en la que el mundo se detuvo por ellos. La noche en que supieron que habían encontrado a su alma gemela.


	3. Tercer tiempo

**Kaiser-Waltzer**

**Tercer tiempo**

Melinda. Así se llamaba. Melinda Schroeder. Draco jamás olvidaría su cara sonriente, sus manos frotando dulcemente sus ojos, su voz adormilada revelando su nombre. Melinda.

Durante los siguientes meses, ambos recorrieron juntos Europa. Draco le contó toda su historia. Ella no le juzgó. Le comprendió. Le contó su historia. Ambos habían estado perdidos durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora se habían encontrado.

Draco sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo.

En Florencia descubrió su alegría. En Roma, su gusto por el arte. En Viena, su talento musical. En Berlín, su gran inteligencia. Cada ciudad era un nuevo descubrimiento sobre ella y sobre él mismo. En París, frente a Notre-Dame, le pidió que se casara con él. Ella rió y le dijo que no era una buena idea. Él repitió la pregunta en la Torre Eiffel. El París nocturno a sus pies pidió a gritos que dijera que sí. Dijo que no merecía tal honor. Que no era la mujer más indicada para él. Que le haría daño. Que no sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él le dijo que sí lo sabía. Y ella dijo sí.

Se casaron un mes más tarde, en Inglaterra. Una boda íntima, casi secreta. Los padres de él. Potter, quien, en ausencia de amigos de uno y familiares de la otra, ejerció de testigo especial. Nadie comprendía muy bien la razón por la que Draco le había pedido que asistiera, ni la razón por la que Harry había aceptado, pero ahí estaba. Y también estaban ellos. Él radiante, ella más hermosa que nunca. Y de fondo, aquel vals que les acompañaría durante toda su vida.

La vida se volvió sencilla, tranquila. Ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban. Su amor era sencillo y profundo. No necesitaban palabras, bastaba una mirada. Una felicidad plena, un sueño del que no despertar.

Draco creía que no se podía ser más feliz. Se equivocaba. Cuando tuvo a su hijo por primera vez en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había significado para sus padres. Entendió todo lo que habían hecho, comprendió todos sus errores. Sentía algo de miedo, pero también estaba feliz, porque en sus brazos descansaba un bebé hermoso, un bebé que Melinda le había dado.

Un año después, el milagro se repitió. El embarazo había sido muy duro, tanto que incluso le sugirieron que lo parara, que esperara. Pero Melinda no quiso. Luchó por el bebé, luchó con todas sus fuerzas. El parto casi la mata.

La niña era pequeña y estaba un poco fría. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, deseando que entrara en calor. Al ver a su hijo, pensó que era el niño más guapo del mundo. Ahora que tenía a aquella diminuta criatura en brazos, nada en el mundo le parecía que podía ser más perfecto. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, entendió por qué su esposa había querido luchar tanto por ella.

Los dos niños crecían fuertes y sanos, demasiado rápido para el gusto de sus padres y abuelos. Eran niños guapos e inteligentes, aprendían con rapidez y hacían las delicias de la familia. De nuevo, Draco pensó que tanta felicidad no podía ser posible. Por desgracia, esta vez acertó.

Intentó detenerla. Hizo todo lo posible. Se enfadó. Suplicó. Le rogó que no lo hiciera, que se quedara. Que lo hiciera por él, que lo hiciera por sus niños. Su hijo apenas tenía un año, la niña unos meses. Pero ella se mostró tan firme como cuando decidió traer al mundo a su hija. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que saldría bien. Él quiso ir con ella, pero ella no le dejó. Tenía que quedarse con los niños, tenía que cuidar de ellos. Ella regresaría y la felicidad volvería a estar completa. Draco, con el corazón destrozado, tuvo que dejarla marchar. De alguna manera, ambos sabían que no iban a volver a verse.

A medianoche, los niños empezaron a llorar. Fuera caía una tormenta que parecía anunciar el fin del mundo.

Harry Potter llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, intentando pensar cómo dar la noticia. No hizo falta. Vio a Draco, con sus hijos entre los brazos. Vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Vio su corazón roto. Se limitó a entregarle la varita que ella había empuñado. No dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. Se quedó ahí hasta que llegó el alba. Se quedó allí cuando Lucius y Narcissa recibieron la noticia. Se quedó allí cuando tuvo lugar el discreto funeral.

Ante el mármol niveo bajo el que descansaba su esposa, Draco hizo un juramento. Juró que cuidaría de esos niños que ella le había dado. Juró que criaría a esos niños para que fueran tan buenos como lo fue su madre. Y juró que nunca nadie les haría daño. Aunque tuviera que acabar con todos los magos del mundo, uno por uno.

**Notas finales:**

- Viena es, además de una ciudad, un Länder (Estado federado) de Austria, por eso Melinda lo menciona cuando Draco le pregunta su procedencia.

- El italiano intentando ligarse a la yanqui es una anécdota personal, igual que la plaza llena de parejitas y los músicos tocando música romántica. Cuando mis padres me llevaron a Venecia, juré que me casaría con el chico que pidiera un vals para mí en la plaza.

- También viví una escena parecida a la de la Torre Eiffel. Fui con el insti. Vi como un chico le regalaba una rosa a una chica. Una de las cosas más románticas y simples que he visto. París de noche es mágico.

- Esta historia no había pensado escribirla, pero la tenía en la cabeza. Más adelante, Lisse y Scorpius descubrirán por qué murió su madre.

- El Kaiser-Walts, o Vals del Emperador, es una de mis piezas favoritas (probablemente, el vals más bonito que he escuchado) Es también el vals favorito de Lisse, como se verá más adelante :P

- Me gustaría dedicar este fic a mi chico. No me lo merezco. Pero ahí está. Eres lo mejor.


End file.
